


Outtake: Magical Wonder or the Laziness of Wizards?

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And made for the lazy, F/M, Magic is Awesome, Other, Team as Family, The Avengers discover magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: Despite all the strange things the Avengers have seen and having fought Loki in the past, the Avengers really have no idea what all magic can do. But are these amazing feats Magical Wonders or just the laziness of the magically inclined?





	1. Don't FaceTime with a Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwEsOmEiZeR123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwEsOmEiZeR123/gifts).



> This is the Avengers discovering magic and will mostly be made of little drabbles as I write them.

The sound of _Back in Black_ pierced through the dark bedroom, assaulting the peaceful sleep of the trio of soulmates within. Sheets shifted and groans were muffled by smooth skin until a hand reached out and groped unseeingly at the bed side table. It took a moment but finally the calloused hand found what it was looking for and retracted back to the bed with its prize.

“Hello?” A groggy voice mumbled.

“Fred!”

Never had the redhead been more annoyed that Tony had picked up the differences between him and his brother so quickly.

“What Tony?” Fred sighed.

“I need you guys here!” Tony said frantically, “Now! And bring Reindeer Games!” The phone call cut off.

Fred frowned sleepily at the phone before dropping it back to the side table in a huff, “Sounds panicked.”

“The Avengers alarm didn’t go off.” George muttered.

“Then we sure as hell aren’t waking Loki up for this.” Harri mumbled into Fred’s chest.

Fred heaved a sigh but rolled from the bed, “Let’s get this over with so we can come back and sleep.”

“Won’t matter.” Harri whined, “All the warmth will have gone out of the blankets.” George nodded against her back in agreement.

“We’ll create more.” Fred chuckled, “Tony sounded worried.

Harriet opened an eye before letting out an exasperated huff, “Fine.”

Through yawns and sleep heavy eyes, they got up and stumbled into halfway decent clothes before apparating directly to the penthouse of Avengers Tower where, luckily, Tony was pacing. Bucky and Natasha were present as well, both looking irritatingly awake and focused.

“What’s up?” George asked in a sleep rough voice.

Tony whirled to face them, his face set and fury in his eyes, “Someone kidnapped Pepper and we can’t find her!” He snapped frustratedly. He looked around, “Where is Reindeer Games?”

“It’s 1 am,” Harri huffed, “Loki doesn’t like being woke up in the morning let alone at this time of the night. We’ll go get him if its something we can’t handle.”

“But-“ Tony started, the tension in his body clear.

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, “Incoming transmission from Miss Potts.”

“Put her through!” Tony shouted frantically.

The tv turned on and everyone focused on the screen where shaky footage was appearing. Pepper was tied to a chair, looking disheveled, her hair was a mess and there were several cuts on her face and neck. Behind her was a cement wall that had several wet spots where the little windows above had leaked, they could just make out an orange tinged street lamp and what looked to be rusted shipping containers through the window.

“Pepper!” Tony called.

The woman’s head jerked up at the sound of his voice, “Tony?!” Her voice was shaking slightly but there was anger clear on her face.

Before Tony could ask anything, two large men dressed completely in black walked into frame. One put a gun to Pepper’s head as the other began to speak, “Tony Stark, you have complied with our demands so far. If you wish to see your precious CEO again you will do as we say! First,...”

The man began to ramble and in her half awake state all Harriet truly caught was the man was some PETA advocate looking to use Tony, for money and influence. Harriet felt her mates’ disbelief and annoyance through their bond, it was mirrored closely by her own. Not only did these jackasses make them wake up at this unmagical hour, but the trio had already run into PETA in the short time that they been in the States, they were already tired of the bullshit. As the man continued on to demand number six and Tony’s fist clenched, George pushed forward a plan that would put this nonsense to rest quickly.

“Excuse me.” Harriet said loudly as Fred and George made quick preparations behind her back. The man sputtered to a stop and the other three in the room looked at her questioningly, “What the hell made you think that doing this at one in the morning was the best idea? And are you seriously trying to get Tony on board with PETA’s ridiculous war against pitbulls? And are you aware that this stupidity will drop people’s opinions of your organization lower than it already is? I mean, at this point I may like Hydra’s views more than yours.” The man on the screen gaped, his mouth opening and closing as everyone stared at Harriet’s tired face in shock. Harri rolled her eyes, “Jarvis, this is real time right?”

“Indeed Miss Potter.” Jarvis replied.

“Good.”

Fred and George apparated and in the next second appeared on the screen. Two well aimed hexes had the PETA people screaming on the floor, George dropped something in Pepper’s lap and she disappeared as Fred started kicking the man who had been making demands moments ago.

Pepper and the chair she was tied to appeared in front of Harriet just as George was berating the men for disrupting their sleep. Harriet quickly cut the ropes from Pepper and healed her cuts, ignoring the looks she was still getting from Tony, Natasha, and Bucky. “There you go Pepper. Anything else hurt?” She asked as the screen went black.

“No.” Pepper said weakly, “Just tired and annoyed.”

“Same.” Harri said sympathetically.

Fred and George reappeared with the two men tied together and Pepper’s bag. “If that’s it we’re going back to bed.” Fred announced, dropping the men in front of the frozen Natasha and Bucky.

George handed Pepper her bag before picking up Harriet, “Anything else?” He asked, Tony was staring at them wide eyed, his mouth working silently. “No? Then we’ll see you later.”

“After sleep.” Harri agreed, burrowing into George. They disappeared with a sharp pop.

Tony jumped a foot in the air at the noise, it having broken him from his shock. “What the hell just happened?”

“Magic.” Natasha said solemnly.

 


	2. Accio

“Hey guys!” Steve called in greeting as Fred, George, Loki, and Harriet entered the common floor cautiously. “Find a seat or come get some snacks. Clint went to get Bruce from his lab. We’ll start the movie when they get here.”

Harriet raised an eyebrow even as Fred and George made their way over to a large overstuffed armchair, enlarging it so there was enough space for three. Or, at least, two with a lazy, clingy witch on top. “Where is Tony?” Harri asked.

“Stark never joins us for movie night.” Bucky replied from his seat near the back of the room.

“Have you invited him?” Harri questioned.

“Yes, he just always blows us off.” Nat deadpanned back.

Harri narrowed her eyes slightly and George gave a soft snort as her thoughts passed through to them. “Well I’ll just go ask him shall I?”

“Hurry back babe!” Fred called after her as she made for the door.

“Or we’ll eat all the popcorn without you!” George laughed, settling into the couch. Harriet stuck her tongue out at them mentally, not looking back.

Loki conjured an elaborate seat on the far side of the couch the twins occupied, “You must first have popcorn to eat it all without your mate.”

Steve smiled from his spot in the kitchen, “I’ll make you guys a couple bags.”

“Thanks Captain!” Fred and George chorused.

“Would you like some too Loki?”

The dark haired god glanced over to him, “No thank you. I have wine and some snacks that Harriet was gracious enough to prepare me.” Natasha jerked her head up, her eyes locking on Loki before she stood to prowl over to him even as Bucky and Steve cast jealous looks over toward Loki.

“Ah the allure of Harriet’s food.” Fred chuckled.

“I suppose that means the rest of you want to fight over the cookies she brought specifically for you guys.” George grinned as Loki pulled a Tupperware container from nowhere and offered it to Natasha with an unimpressed eyebrow.

Nat accepted the box with narrowed eyes, “What did you get?”

Loki smirked, “Taffy apple salad.” Steve made a sound of protest in the back of his throat. “And I’m not sharing. I bribed the witch so I get the spoils.” The twins snickered. Natasha narrowed her eyes but retreated to her seat to horde the box of cookies to herself.

Before a fight over the cookies could break out, Clint came into the room with Bruce on his tail. His eyes swept the room in his normal evaluation of the space before his gaze landed on Fred and George and he stopped completely.

“Hey Clint!” The twins greeted.

The archer narrowed his eyes at them, “That’s my seat.”

Fred and George raised their eyebrows, “Your name wasn’t on it.”

”My ass indent was.” Clint shot back.

George shrugged, “We’ve expanded it.”

”Ass indents wouldn’t be recognizable through that.” Fred continued.

“Doesn’t matter.” Clint huffed, “It’s my seat.”

Fred smirked, “Not any more.”

Clint glared at them but they just gave him a smug look in return.

It was a stand off until Steve walked over with a large bowl of popcorn for the twins. Clint grinned and grabbed the bowl, “You want this then you’ll have to get up!” 

“Clint...” Steve began disapprovingly. 

“No Steve, they give me my chair and I’ll hand over the popcorn!” Clint exclaimed, he held the bowl over his head as he looked at the twins triumphantly, “Popcorn for the chair.”

George rolled his eyes even as Fred held out a hand toward the archer and very clearly said, “ _Accio_.”

The bowl shot from Clint’s grip and flew over to Fred, only losing a few peices of popcorn in the journey.

Clint and the rest of the room gaped as Fred popped a couple peices into his mouth innocently. “You can sit somewhere else this time.” George dismissed, Loki snickered.

The room was quiet for several stunned minutes until they heard Tony’s voice whining to Harriet coming from the hallway. Harri emerged from the hall, dragging a halfheartedly struggling engineer by his shirt behind her.

Noticing the quiet of the room, Harri released Tony and looked to her mates. “What happened?”

Clint didn’t give them time to answer, he just ran over and grabbed Harriet around her waist. “Now! A witch for my chair!” He exclaimed, he made sure to wrap both arms around Harriet in an attempt to keep her in place.

Fred snorted and Harriet rolled her eyes in exasperation. George’s eyes flashed gold for a moment before Harriet disappeared form Clint’s grip and appeared in her mate’s lap.

Clint dropped unhappily to sit in front of Natasha’s chair, “Fucking magic.” He grumbled. Natasha rolled her eyes at him fondly and offered him a consolation cookie.


	3. Alohamora - First-Year Spies

“Stark Hurry up!” Bucky gritted, leaning out the doorway he was guarding to return fire on the AIM agents that were rushing at them.

 

"I'm working on it!" Tony huffed, "This thing has three different biometric locks and the control panel getting shot certainly isn't helping anything!"

 

"Just blast through the door!" Clint yelled over the comms, "I'm cornered and here in a second I'm going to have to make my get-away or face a fucking firing squad!"

 

"Langauge!"

 

"Now's not the time old-timer!" Tony snapped, he cursed as the control panel sparked. "Fuck, it's gone into full manual lockdown! The door can only be opened manually with the four keys! Hold steady while I work to melt through this door."

 

"What's your location, Tony?" came Fred's voice through the comm.

 

"Nuh uh, Oz, you four need to stay there and contain the radiation." Tony huffed as he charged his laser.

 

"Oh for the love of..." Harriet started before a boom shook through the facility. Alarms began to blare and lights began to flash as the Avenger comms were filled with the team demanding answers from the suspiciously silent magic users.

 

Suddenly, George apparated right between Bucky and Tony, covered in soot and looking exasperated. "Honestly, you said you had this," he said calmly, effectively quieting the team.

 

Tony glared at him, "It was a triple biometric locked system that shut itself down the moment it got shot! I'd like to see you do it faster Annie!"

 

George rolled his eyes and brought his wand up to the line of locks on the vault door, " _Alohamora_." he spelled, sweeping his wand past each of the four keyholes. Several thunking sounds were heard as the door's inner mechanism released before the door swung open completely to reveal the vault.

 

"The hell?!" Bucky growled.

 

"What!?" Tony snapped, "What kind of advance magic spy bullshit is that?!"

 

"Oh please," Harriet scoffed over the comms as Fred gave a snort, "That's a fucking first-year spell." George disappeared a second later.

 

"WHAT?!"


	4. Food Conjuring Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!! ;)
> 
> Gettin back into the swing of things with some Outtakes!

Bucky watched Harriet closely, absently twirling a switchblade in his flesh hand, as she moved through the kitchen with ease. She prepared ingredients manually but didn’t hesitate to throw in a bit of magic with subtle flicks of her hand this way and that. Each of those extra flicks Bucky tracked, finding the corresponding magic before looking back to the black haired witch.

 

This intense scene is what Steve and Natasha walked in to, coming up from their midday training.

 

Natasha dropped into the seat next to Bucky and raised an eyebrow, “There a reason you’re staring at Harri like she’s going to poison our lunch?”

 

Clint popped out of the nearest vent, “He’s been like that the entire time she’s been here.”

 

“I’m trying to figure out where those two spells come in.” Bucky muttered under his breath so Harri couldn’t hear him.

 

“What two spells?” Steve asked.

 

“The food spells.” Bucky huffed, “I can’t figure out where they come in.” He narrowed his eyes as Harriet gave a bowl a tap with her wand, sending the spoon stirring.

 

Natasha nodded seriously and joined Bucky in watching Harriet closely. “What are these spells supposed to do?”

 

“Summon food? Create food? Something along those lines.” Bucky replied, “She’s done it after a couple missions, when we’re too tired to cook. The food will just appear on the table.”

 

“Why don’t you just ask her?” Clint asked, perching himself on the table, “They’ve not been really hiding this stuff after we got clearance from their Ministry.”

 

“Conjuring food from nothing has got to be a secret magic thing.” Bucky growled under his breath, “I imagine if she can call it from thin air she could probably end world-“

 

“Hey Harriet!” Clint called out.

 

The witch looked up at them with a polite smile, “Lunch is almost ready.”

 

“That’s great,” Clint nodded, “but why didn’t you use that food making spells to make lunch?”

 

Harri frowned and cocked her head, “Food making spells?” She questioned, gesturing to the self stirring spoon hesitantly.

 

“No, the one you used after missions.” Bucky grunted, “The ones that pull it out of no where? I think you said something like doby and winy?”

 

Harriet blinked once before snorting and breaking into a fit of giggles. She abandoned her spatula to clutch at her stomach, bending over to catch her breath as it continued.

 

“What?” Bucky huffed, “It’s not that funny.”

 

“Oh...Merlin...but it is!” Harri got out before her laughter started up again.

 

Bucky slumped in his seat, practically pouting, while Steve frowned, Clint raised an eyebrow, and Natasha rolled her eyes. “Care to share?”

 

Harriet forced several deep breaths and eventually straightened, wiping at her eyes with a smile on her face. “Food can’t be conjured from nothing, at least not food that could actually sustain someone.”

 

“Then what do those spells do?” Steve asked.

 

Harriet gave the group an amused smile and stepped out from behind the counter. “Dobby! Winky!” She called out clearly.

 

With a light pop two small figures appeared in front of Harriet, sending the four muggles jerking backward and reaching for hidden weapons. The figures came up to Harriet’s knees and had large pointed ears that extended far past their bald heads.

 

Harri rolled her eyes at the weapons and smiled down at the two beings in front of her. “Dobby, Winky, I’d like you to meet a few people.” She waved toward the team and the two figures turned toward them, looking at the with big curious eyes. “This is Steve, Clint, Bucky, and Natasha. They’re part of the team I and the twins are on now.” Harri looked up at the bewildered muggles, “Guys this is Dobby and Winky, our house elves.”

 

Dobby bowed, his ears flopping as he moved, “Dobby is bein happy to meet friends of his Great Miss!” He squeaked.

 

”Um, h-hi.” Steve stuttered in shock. Clint cocked his head and lowered his bow to give a tentative wave.

 

Winky eyed the group with a wary gaze but inclined her head respectfully, “Greetins to teammates of Winky’s devilish twins.”

 

Natasha snorted at the statement and was the first to put away her weapon. The others followed suit. Clint leaned forward curiously, “So what do you guys do?”

 

”We bes doin anything our Masters require. We be takin care of them.” Winky said primly, “Winky’s twins be needin much lookin after.” Clint chuckled and nodded.

 

”Dobby does whatever the Great Harri Potter aks!” Dobby squeaked, “She saved Dobby! Dobby will not let his Great Miss down!”

 

Harriet gave him a fond smile before looking back to her teammates, “Dobby and Winky also prepare our food if I don’t have time to cook. They sent the food to the space directly in front of me when I called.”

 

Clint’s face lit up as he looked at Dobby and Winky, “So one of you made that white chicken chili? Because that was awesome!”

 

Winky’s expression softened a bit and she nodded, “It is bein a favorite of Winky’s twins. Winky makes it often.”

 

Clint practically drooled, “Don’t suppose I could get a bowl every once in a while.”

 

”Winky would being very happy to give chili to twinses friend.” The little elf answered, Clint did a fist pump.

 

”Harriet.” Natasha started seriously, the wotch looked over to her, “Can they be trusted?” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, looking to Harri expectantly. 

 

Winky and Dobby protested before Harri could say anything.

 

”We never be betrayin our Masters!” Winky screeched. “It bein impossible!”

 

Dobby however had turned and threw his arms around Harriet’s legs, sobbing into her knees. “Dobby would never betray the Great Harri Potter! The Great Miss cannot be believin Dobby would!”

 

Harriet shot Natasha an exasperated look before picking up Dobby to give him a hug. “Hush Dobby. I know you wouldn’t.” She soothed, “I’ve known since second year when you saved me from Lucius. They’re muggles, they don’t know.”  The elf buried his head in Harriet’s shoulder and she let him. She looked back to her teammates with Winky glaring at them by her feet. “It is impossible for a fully bonded house elf to betray their witch or wizard. There are some elves who are bound to family lines and magical properties that are exceptions but for personal house elves its a more powerful connection. House elves have to bond to us to survive, they use our magic to power their own and keep them healthy. The bond also binds them to our will to a degree, so they can’t be ordered around by an enemy or something.”

 

“That sounds awful.” Steve winced.

 

”It’s only awful if the one their bound to is abusive.” Harri said, rubbing at Dobby’s back gently, “Some people forcibly bind house elves and beat them or force them to punish themselves for the slightest mistake. But the most humane and fair way is an agreement between the wizard and elf. I, Fred, and George didn’t force Dobby and Winky in the bond. Dobby actually brought it up with me and he brought Winky to bond with the twins.”

 

”Winky’s twins is very kind.” The little house elf spoke up, “They is bein nice masters and has not punished Winky once.”

 

Dobby gave a horribly wet sniff (making Harri wrinkle her nose) before he looked up. “Dobby’s Great Miss saved Dobby from a horrible Master. Dobby is bein happier than ever when the Great Harri Potter agreed to take Dobby as her elf!”

 

Steve smiled at them, “I’m glad you found them then.”

 

Clint got up and walked over to give Dobby a conspiratorial smirk, “I think you can be trusted. What was this about you saving Harriet? Was she as much of a trouble maker as she is now?”

 

Dobby’s ears perked up a little, “The Great Harri Potter was bein a handful as a youngling. She bes ignoring Dobby’s warning and running into dangers!” 

 

Harri rolled her eyes, “I hardly think going to school counts as ‘running into danger’.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes with a sigh, knowing that with Steve and Clint’s approval, she’d lost this fight. As Steve joined Clint in questioning Dobby about this ‘danger’ that Harri had apparently charged into and Winky moved into the kitchen to continue Harriet’s lunch preparations, Natasha exchanged a glanced with Bucky. They would accept the magical explanation for now but they would still keep a close eye on these new creatures until they had more proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, think seeing Dobby attack some villian would be enough proof for them? “Dobby will protect his Great Miss!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to suggest something magical that the Avengers can learn about!!


End file.
